Part 1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved finger gripping device which provides improved comfort during manipulation and use of an article employing the device.
Part 2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices designed to provide a comfortable finger gripping area for finger manipulated articles--such as writing instruments--are known to the art. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,601,598; 4,167,347; 4,035,089; 2,236,194; 2,180,560; 2,173,451; and 1,807,415. Foreign Patents disclosing such devices include German Pat. Nos. 1,511,325; 2,157,175; and International patent application No. PCT/US88/00002. Essentially, known finger gripping devices provide a sleeve of resilient compressible material extending about the finger gripping area of the device or involve the integration of a compressible material with at least a portion of the device's gripping area. The basic function assigned the compressible material is to deform on application of gripping pressure and to at least partially assume the shape of the gripping fingers during manipulation of the article by the user. Usually, the compressible material is sufficiently resilient to recover its original shape shortly after removal of gripping pressure by the user.
Although finger gripping devices are known and have enjoyed a degree of acceptance, there remains an outstanding need for further improved finger gripping devices especially in terms of a significantly improved degree of comfort which is suitable and acceptable to a significant majority of users of such devices. There is also an outstanding need for the development of some value or standard which represents a reliable measure of those critical performance characteristics of finger gripping devices which a significant majority of users would rate as favorable and acceptable. The present invention is directed to those needs and provides an especially relevant response to them together with other advantages and benefits.